Madagascar Circo Aventuras: De Gira por America
by the-G80
Summary: Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman y el resto de los chicos estan debuelta en una serie de aventuras a lo largo de los USA mientras realizan su tan esperada gira.¿Qué es lo que les esperara? Alex/Gia y ¡Más!
1. Prologo

**Bueno Amigo(a)s esta sera una historia que hare despues del final de madagascar 3. Este es el prologo asi que lean y disfruten =)**

**Disclaimer: Madagascar y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad y pertenecen a _Dreamworks. _**

* * *

**Prologo.**

La plataforma voladora flota en dirección a la gran carpa del _Circo Zaragoza_, el rescate de Alex, Marty, Melman y Gloria a manos de la desquiciada capitana Chantel DuBois había sido un éxito. Todos los animales cantaban y bailaban en gran alegría la canción de "Afro Circus" que la alocada cebra Marty había iniciado.

Mientras pasaban sobre el zoológico y sobre el parque las personas en tierra quedaban maravilladas y asombradas por el circo volador que pasaba sobre sus cabezas, había luces de neón por todas partes que le daban un toque mágico a la ya de por si increíble escena.

La gran plataforma elevada por gigantescos globos y decorada al puro estilo de circo por fin descendía cerca de la entrada trasera del circo. El primero en bajar fue el tigre ruso Vitaly, quien ayudaba a todos sus demás compañeros a bajar del ingenioso escenario que se había quedado flotando a unos pocos metros del suelo.

Uno a uno y con cuidado fueron bajando los fabulosos actores del circo, los perros, elefantes, yeguas, chimpancés, un león marino, una jirafa, una hipopótamo y una cebra. El único que se había quedado en el alucinante escenario era Alex el león.

Observaba al horizonte, viendo como el sol se ocultaba entre los grandes edificios de _Central Park, _en su mirada se podía observar claramente algo de nostalgia, pero al mismo tiempo felicidad que también se veía en una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Solo se quedó ahí, mirando lo que una vez llamo _casa_, recordando buenos, malos, y graciosos momentos con sus viejos amigos. Se hubiera quedado así tal vez por siempre sino hubiera sido por…

-¿Alex?- Dijo una voz femenina con un claro asentó Italiano que Alex reconoció al instante.

-Ah, hola Gia- Dijo mientras se volteaba y sonreía para juntar su mirada con la de ella.

-¿Dime, sucede algo?- Pregunto ella. La preocupación se podía oír en su voz y reflejarse en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué?, no, lo que pasa es que… solo le daba otra mirada a Nueva York… durante mucho tiempo la llame _casa_ y…-

-No quisieras irte- Ahora lo que se distinguía en la voz de Gia era tristeza pues pensaba que Alex tal vez había recapacitado, y al final quisiera quedarse en el zoológico de Nueva York.

Alex noto esto de inmediato –No, no me mal entiendas Gia, lo que quiero decir es que… este lugar me trae recuerdos y memorias, fue un buen lugar pero como le dije a Marty; escapar del zoológico y quedarnos con el circo…contigo Gia, ha sido lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado-

Los ojos de la jaguar volvieron a iluminarse con un cálido brillo y esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Alex había regresado a su rostro.

-… y sabes Gia nunca quisiera irme, pues quisiera estar siempre con los demás y… contigo, porque…bueno, lo que quiero decir es que… veras es…- Alex trataba de poner lo que sentía y quería decirle a la hermosa felina en palabras… pero simplemente se estaba haciendo un lio.

Gia no pudo evitar dar una pequeña risa por el pequeño enredo de Alex y decidió terminar con su tortura.

Alex hubiera seguido hablando por quien sabe cuánto tiempo si sus labios no hubieran sido silenciados por otros que chocaron con los suyos. Alex abrió sus ojos como dos globos, pero luego se fue relajando al ver que era Gia la que lo besaba, y enseguida correspondió la bella muestra de cariño. El atardecer estaba a sus espaldas y daba un romántico toque a todo. Finalmente se separaron de aquel apasionado beso solo por la falta de aire.

-… yo también te quiero Alex…- dijo con una suave voz la felina italiana mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba nuevamente en su rostro.

Alex también sonreía mientras sus ojos se perdían en los de ella –Igual que yo Gia, y siempre lo hare…-

La bonita escena no duro mucho pues unos gritos, que venían de debajo de la plataforma, los interrumpieron.

-¡Hey, tortolitos, ya bajen de ahí que tenemos un show que dar!-

Alex y Gia asomaron sus cabezas al borde para ver que el que los llamaba era un disgustado e impaciente pingüino. Ambos bajaron por la soga que conectaba a tierra y Alex atrapo a Gia para que esta no callera de golpe como él.

-Lo sentimos mucho Skipper- Dijo Gia con su natural asentó italiano. La alegría aún se podía apreciar en su voz.

-Sí, si, como sea, vamos apresúrense, lo que menos necesitamos es otra turba enfurecida- Dijo Skipper mientras una sonrisa llenaba su pico al recordar la peligrosa y graciosa escena que vivieron en Roma.

-No te preocupes monja, hoy el show será deslumbrante- Dijo Alex con una sonrisa aun en su rostros, mientras tomaba de la mano a su nueva, y primera, novia.

-Como digas Jipi, vamos que el público espera-

Así los tres entraron al circo y tomaron sus posiciones, y como había dicho Alex, en efecto la función de esa noche fue espectacular, de alguna manera fue mejor que la de Londres, no porque hubiera habido actos diferentes, sino porque esa noche todos pusieron su corazón llenos de alegría en dar el mejor show de todos.

* * *

¿Qué tal, Eh?.

Bueno este fue solo el prologo y las aventuras inician en el siguiente capitulo asi que gracias por leer ;)


	2. ¡Plaga!

**Bueno aqui esta mi primer capitulo... espero les guste. Ahora sientense, ponganse comodos y disfruten ;).**

**Disclaimer: Madagascar y sus personajes no me pertenecen y bla...bla...bla ya saben el resto... por ahora...**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: ¡Plaga!**

El sol salía lentamente por el este, remarcando la silueta de las montañas que antes lo tapaban. Habían pasado cerca de dos días de que él espectacular _Circo Zaragoza_ hubiera dejado la ciudad, y estado, de Nueva York y hubiera llevado a nuestros fugitivos favoritos en su nueva vida, y de paso continuar con la gira por América.

Ahora mismo el tren transitaba por las vías del estado de Virginia, más específicamente entre algunos de los pintorescos valles entre las ciudades, llenos de montañas y hermosos bosques llenos de pinos en las zonas altas, y más abajo algunos abetos amantes de las zonas húmedas.

El tren del circo tomo una salida de las vías principales y se dirigió a una _zona de descanso,_ por así llamarlo, para trenes. La gran maquina empezó a perder velocidad hasta detenerse alado de un claro en medio del frondoso bosque de altos y verdes pinos. Al estar completamente detenida los primeros en bajar fueron un cuarteto de… únicos pingüinos.

Skipper tomo una gran bocanada de aire fresco al poner sus patas sobre el suave pasto que cubría por completo al gran claro de forma semi-circular que estaba rodeado por una pared de frondoso bosque.

-Bien hecho Kowalski, creo que no pudiste elegir un mejor lugar para parar- Dijo el líder del grupo de pingüinos en su habitual tono tranquilo pero al mismo tiempo algo complacido.

-Gracias Skipper. Este claro, según los mapas, es perfecto. Su tamaño es el adecuado para que se puedan practicar los actos de la función… y además tiene muy buena vista- Respondió el intelectual pingüino señalando al final con su aleta derecha todo el hermoso paisaje que los rodeaba, ahora más claro gracias a que el sol empezaba a ganar altura en el basto cielo.

-Si tienes razón… hablando de circo, hay que ir bajando y preparando todo lo necesario. ¡Cabo!, asegúrate que esos flojonazos se despierten y se apresuren-

-Claro Skipper- Exclamo el pequeño y alegre pingüino.

Skipper, Kowalski y Rico se dirigieron a los últimos vagones del tren que eran donde guardaban la carga y demás, y empezaron la tarea de bajar y ensamblar algunas de las cosas necesarias para qué los_ Flojonazos como _Skipper dijo, pudieran iniciar sus rutinas del día. Mientras Cabo empezaba a golpear todas las puertas de los vagones habitados mientras gritaba "Vamos chicos despierten que ya inicio un nuevo día" con su habitual alegría e inocencia.

Pronto todos los animales bajaban de sus vagones a un algo somnolientos. Los que tenían _brazos _los estiraban y otros solo bostezaban. Cabo tuvo que insistir barias veces en el vagón de Alex y Gia antes de tener como respuesta un grito de "Enseguida vamos" por parte de la italiana felina.

-Vamos Alex despierta, hoy siento que será un buen día- Dijo mientras su energía regresaba a su cuerpo después de una buena noche de sueño.

Sin embargo su novio no compartía su entusiasmo, pues solo se quedó ahí recostado sobre un montón de paja, completamente fuera de combate. Gia no iba a ceder tan fácil y primero empezó a sacudir a Alex un poco.

-Alex… Alex despierta- dijo susurrándole al oído al león pero este solo contesto –Cinco minutos más porfa- antes de rodar y dejar su espalda ala jaguar.

La expresión en el rostro de Gia se tornó algo molesto al ver que Alex solo se quedó ahí, pero cambio a una sonrisa algo maliciosa cuando una idea le vino a la mente.

-¡Alex corre!, Vitaly viene en camino con sus cuchillos y dice que quiere que le ayudes con su acto de tiro al blanco- dijo en una pequeña mentirita piadosa.

El plan de Gia fue un éxito pues Alex abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó a una velocidad asombrosa.

-¡¿Qué?, ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!, dile que no estoy, que… que…. que me fui ah… ah…-

Alex paro de maquinar alguna excusa para darle al tigre cuando noto como Gia reía a carcajadas mientras se sujetaba el estómago con ambos brazos.

-No era verdad, ¿Cierto?- Dijo ya tranquilo y ahora algo apenado por la escenita que había montado.

-No. Lo siento de verdad Aly, pero no querías levantarte- Respondió mientras secaba una lágrima de su ojo y trataba de apagar su risa.

Ahora Alex era el que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro cuando una idea le cruzo la mente. Gia noto esto y se puso algo preocupada y temerosa.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-

-Mmm… parece que ahora tengo que equilibrar el marcador, ¿No crees?-

Gia lo medito por un momento y finalmente vino con la idea de lo que Alex planeaba.

-A no, no lo harías-

-Sí, si lo haría- Al instante Alex atrapo a Gia y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en los costados haciendo que la felina reventara en risas incontrolables.

-Jajaja…Alex…Jajaja… Basta…Tu…Jajaja… ¡Ganas!-

-Nooo, ahora sufre la ira del _rey de Nueva York_- Dijo divertidamente continuando con su _castigo._

A pesar del buen rato que pasaban, Alex y Gia fueron interrumpidos en su juego por una voz algo enfada.

-¡Ey!, pantalones de campana, no has oído, hora de levantarse- Dijo Skipper mientras se adentraba en el vagón de los felinos.

-Que no tocas monja- Dijo Alex más calmado de tanta risa y algo molesto.

-Claro, pero después de que Cabo tocara cuatro veces perdona si me impaciente… vengan que Rico está haciendo sushi y si no se apresuran no les quedara nada- Skipper sobaba su barriga al pensar en los deliciosos pescados que estaban a unos minutos de ser devorados.

Los tres salieron del vagón y fue cuando los dos felinos contemplaron por primera vez este paisaje nuevo.

-Pero que hermoso, no crees Alex- comento Gia en su natural y muy marcado asentó.

-Si… pero no más que tú- respondió dándole a ella una cariñosa y genuina sonrisa.

Gia no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y estaba agradecida de tener pelaje para ocultarlo.

Así todos los animales tuvieron cada quien su desayuno en una gran y larga mesa de madera con un mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos. Todos comían en la mesa lo que más les gustaba, Alex y Gia disfrutaban de un rico sushi mientras Alex contaba algunos chistes a Gia con la pura intensión de conseguir una hermosa risa de ella. Claro tampoco pudo faltar en el desayuno alguna de las ocurrencias de Marty, que sin duda alegraban todo y sacaban más de una risa.

Al concluir la comida más importante del día que animal se fue a realizar la práctica del día de su acto circense. Alex y Gia iban en camino a las elevadas plataformas del trapecio cuando fueron alcanzados por Marty.

-¡Hey!, Alex, porque no bienes y practicas el acto del cañón, ¿Eh?- pregunto la cebra con su habitual alegría y energía.

-ahmm, no se Marty, ese tu acto y de Stefano- dijo Alex no muy convencido de la idea mientras abrazaba a Gia por la cintura al mismo tiempo que ella le correspondía con otro abrazo.

-Vamos Alex, como en los viejos tiempos, Tú y Yo- Dijo suplicante la cebra.

-¿De qué hablas Marty?, si seguimos siendo tú y yo- respondió Alex algo confundido por el comentario de Marty.

-Entonces ahí está, ¡Vamos Alex!- El rostro de Marty se llenaba de una esperanzada sonrisa.

A este punto era hora de que Gia interviniera.

-Vamos Alex, Ve y divierte con Marty, yo te espero-

-¿Segura Gia?- Alex estaba algo sorprendido por la proposición de la jaguar.

-¡Claro!, por mientras iré a dar la vuelta por el bosque- dijo con su natural entusiasmo.

Alex parecía pensarlo por un momento y después de un momento finalmente tomo su decisión.

-Está bien Marty, tú ganas. Pero Gia no te vayas a perder, si – Una divertida sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Alex.

-Por favor Alex, que crees, ¿que tengo cinco años?-

-Ah sí, cinco si- Bromeo Alex de la misma manera en la que Gia lo había hecho aquella ocasión en la que quería aprender el _Trapecio Americano. _

Mientras Alex reía Gia le daba una falsa cara de molestia pero después se unió en risa con su novio. Así Alex y Marty se dirigieron al gran cañón que los pingüinos estaban terminando de instalar y que sin duda era lo que más les gusta hacer.

Skipper no pudo evitar levantar una inexistente ceja al ver al dúo de amigos acercarse.

-Vaya, vaya, a poco vas a ser disparado este día jipi- dijo algo divertido el pingüino líder.

-Sabes Marty, tal vez esto no sea una buena idea- Alex estaba preocupado al ver al cuarteto de _psicóticos _pingüinos como una vez él los había llamado.

-¡Tonterías!- Exclamo la alocada cebra.

Alex no tuvo tiempo de protestar pues de inmediato fue lanzado a la boca del gran caño lleno de dinamita por su mejor _amigo_.

-¡Excelente!- Grito emocionado Skipper al ver que el jipi estaba a su merced dentro del cañón. Enseguida tomo un fosforo que Rico regurgito y lo encendió con la colita de Cabo -¡Fuego en el Hoyo!- Grito con entusiasmo mientras encendió la cortísima mecha del cañón.

-¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!, esper- ¡AAAAHHHH!- Grito Alex al ser disparado del cañón a una exagerada velocidad para después aterrizar chocando contra la pared de un risco cercano al claro.

Gia se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por el bosque. Gozaba del aire fresco y del canto de las aves. Toda iba bien hasta que creyó oír el grito de Alex, pero cuando volteo a ver no había nadie. En ese instante en que volteo, debido a que no se había detenido, tropezó con un rama seca que había caído de algún pino. Gia esperaba sentir dolor por la fuerte caída, pero para su sorpresa no lo había. Abrió sus ojos, que los había mantenido cerrados por un auto reflejo, para dar se cuenta de que había caído sobre un suave arbusto de verdes hojas.

-¿Pero qué?...- Gia se levantó y recogió una pequeña hoja del arbusto que la había _salvado._

-No recuerdo haber visto una planta como _tú_- Le dijo al inanimado arbusto, más como un comentario para sí misma.

La jaguar estaba a punto de dejar el asunto del arbusto y continuar con su paseo cuando noto algo curioso de la pequeña hoja entre sus manos. Esta hoja de tres picos que sobre salían hacia _arriba_ le habían dejado una especie de aceite sobre sus palmas… ¿Qué podría ser?

Gia soltó la hoja y empezó a frotar el aceite natural con curiosidad sobre sus manos, y al hacerlo noto como su pelaje se ponía suave y además dejaba un rico aroma.

-¡Esto es genial!... escomo el acondicionador de Vitaly y Alex… pero natural – Exclamo muy contenta y aun algo curiosa.

La felina, muy entusiasta, tomo más de esas _geniales _hojas y se dirigió a toda velocidad de regreso al campamento del circo.

Mientras tanto los pingüinos y Marty levantaban a un aturdido Alex y lo ayudaban a regresar al gigantesco cañón.

-¿Q-qué… qué haces Marty?- Pregunto aun algo mareado y aturdido.

-Lo siento Alex, creo que nos excedimos con la carga… ¡Pero estaba vez si lo haremos Bien!- Dijo algo arrepentido al principio pero después recupero su entusiasmo la cebra Marty.

A pesar de sus protestas Alex fue reinsertado, ala fuerza, en la boca del cañón y así los pingüinos empezaron a recargar el _arma._

Gia arribo al campamento y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue enseñarle su nuevo descubrimiento a su Neoyorkino novio, sin embargo se detuvo al divisar a un tigre ruso que ella conocía bien.

-¡Vitaly, tienes que ver esto!- Dijo muy alegre mientras se acercaba por un costado del anaranjado felino.

Vitaly de inmediato volteo a ver quién lo llamaba y una sonrisa se apareció en su rostro al ver a su vieja amiga acercarse, pero su rostro se tornó uno más… curioso al notar como carga entre sus brazos un puñado de hojas.

-¿Qué pasa Gia?- Pregunto con su natural asentó ruso.

-Mira, prueba esto- Dijo la jaguar mientras ponía una hoja sobre la palma de su amigo.

Vitaly pasó algo desconfiado la hoja entre sus palmas, pero pronto se calmó al notar como se ponían suaves y un delicioso aroma empezaba a emanar de ellas.

-¿Pero qué es esta maravilla?- Cuestiono el tigre muy entusiasta por saber la respuesta.

-Son unas yerbas que me encontré en el bosque, dejan el pelaje muy suave y además huelen bien, ¿Verdad?- Explico la felina.

-Si, en efecto…-

-Oye Vitaly, ¿No has visto a Alex?, me gustaría mostrarle esta planta-

-mmm… si esta con Marty y los pingüinos en el cañón por haya- Dijo mientras apuntaba en la dirección sugerida antes.

Gia partió de inmediato si no antes decir un "_Gracias_" al tigre.

Alex había sido disparado nuevamente de la gran arma, esta vez con menos dinamita, y había aterrizado en una especie de Trampolín/Colchón azul con una serie de anillos rojos y blancos en su centro, pero con su suerte reboto en el colchón y esta vez, contrario a la creencia común, callo de cara sobre el duro suelo cubierto por verde pasto.

Gia de inmediato al ver a su _gatito _derribado fue en su ayuda.

-¿Estas bien?- cuestiono ella muy preocupada.

El león se reincorporo mientras se tambaleaba un poco –Si claro, no te preocupes esto no es nada- dijo mientras fingía que no le dolía el rostro un poco.

-Uff, que alivio, pero mira esto que eh encontrado-

Alex tomo una de las hojas que llevaba entre sus brazos su novia y la miro con una expresión de duda en su rostro.

-Es una yerba que funciona como ese acondicionador que dices- Explico Gia al ver la indecisión en el rostro de su novio.

-Bueno ten un poco más, iré a mostrarle esto a los otros- Gia al instante coloco más hojas entre las manos de Alex y corrió a repartir más de esa fabulosa hierba a los demás miembros del circo.

Antes de que Alex pudiera frotarse las hojas llego Marty preguntando "¿Qué es eso?", y al instante las tomo de las manos de su amigo, y al ver el efecto que tenían se las llevo para mostrárselas a Stefano, no sin antes decirle a Alex "Te las devuelvo luego amigo".

Ya debía ser las dos o tres de la tarde y el sol empezaba a inclinarse hacia el oeste. Todos ya habían tenido una rica comida, parecida a su desayuno. A este punto ya todos los animales habían probado un poco de las hojas de Gia, bueno casi todos, los pingüinos no tenían conocimiento alguno de esas hojas pues no habían sido encontrados por la felina debido a que se la habían pasado inspeccionando el tren en busca de alguna falla o desperfecto en el medio de transporte. A si, tampoco las habían conocido Melman y Gloria, pues ella lo había llevado a dar un paseo cuando Gia estaba repartiendo las dichosas hojas.

La tarde se pronunciaba más y los pingüinos estaban realizando una revisión de rutina sobre la locomotora del tren cuando Kowalski pudo notar como los perros patinadores empezaban a rascarse sin control alguno por todo su cuerpo.

-Ahhh… Skipper…-

-¿Que pasa Kowalski?- Pregunto el líder de las aves trajeadas.

-Mira- Dijo apuntando hacia los perros que no paraban de rascarse.

-… ¿Y eso que Kowalski?, los perros se rascan, déjalos ser- comento restándole importancia al asunto.

-Si pero no han parado en los últimos cinco minutos…-

-¿Qué sugieres soldado?- Pregunto algo inquietado Skipper.

-Bueno… basado en mis observaciones… creo que tenemos un problema- Explico mientras se ponía serio el alto pingüino.

-¿Qué clase de problema?- Ahora Skipper se oía más preocupado pues con el tiempo había aprendido a seguir los conocimientos de Kowalski.

-Creo que… puede que… haya… ¡Pulgas!-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Dije que creo que…-

-No esa clase de "_qué" _Kowalski, quiero decir, ¿te das cuenta de lo que eso significaría?... ¡este es un circo de puros animales!, llenos de pelo… bueno la mayoría-

-Sí, lo entiendo señor, por eso propongo que tomemos medidas de inmediato-

-¿Qué sugieres soldado?-

-Propongo una contención inmediata hasta que pueda realizar un pesticida eficiente para el problema, requeriré realizar algunos estudios que llevaran algo de tiempo, por lo que es mejor que esto no se propague- Explico el intelectual pingüino.

-Mmm… como siempre buena idea soldado, lo importante es no difundir el pánico, así que hagamos esto con discreción… ¡Sobre ellos!- Grito el pingüino mientras se abalanzaba sobre los caninos y los metía en un saco procurando no tocarlos. Sus _soldados _después de intercambiar unas miradas lo siguieron en la acción.

Sin embargo el escándalo causado por los gritos de confusión y sorpresa de los pequeños caninos no pasó desapercibido y pronto todos los animales se juntaron para ver como los pingüinos sacaban de los sacos a los perros y los echaban en un vagón vacío del tren y lo cerraban con llave.

-¡¿Pero qué rayas pasa aquí?- Pregunto Marty algo molesto.

-Creo que no fuimos muy discretos Skipper- Susurro Kowalski a la oreja de su superior.

-Si me di cuenta…- respondió igualmente entre susurros.

-Muy bien mis mamíferos amigos, parece que tenemos un… pequeño problema en el circo-

Todos los mamíferos intercambiaron miradas y algunos _"¿Qué problemas?" _o _"¿De qué está hablando?"._

-Verán mis cuadrúpedos, parece ser que tenemos una pequeña… plaga-

-¡¿Qué?- pregunto preocupado Alex –A ver monjas de que se trata-

-Veras mi psicótico amigo, parce ser que tenemos una infestación de… ¡Pulgas!-

Aquí fue cuando se pudo oír un _"¡¿Qué?" _general y pronto todos los animales empezaron a alterarse y a ponerse muy nerviosos.

-Woah, Woah, Woah, tranquilos señores, lo más importante ahora es mantener la calma- Gritaba Skipper mientras trataba de recuperar el control de la situación.

-Pero Skipper, ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices?, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Pregunto una preocupada Gloria.

-No tienen que preocupar sus cabecitas amigos, nosotros nos encargamos… verdad Kowalski- Respondió Skipper muy tranquilo, como si nada pasara.

-¡Sí señor!, de inmediato iniciare a preparar un pesticida seguro para la erradicación de esas asquerosas alimañas-

-Lo ven…- Ahora parecía que los animales se calmaban, al menos un poco. –Pero hasta entonces no podemos permitir que esto se esparza, por ello cualquiera que presente síntomas de portar a esos bichitos será puesto en cuarentena inmediata-

A los animales no les gustaba mucho esa idea pero tenían razón las monjas.

Skipper pidió que los que estuvieran _sanos _continuaron con sus actividades diarias, que no se preocuparan.

La tarde seguía acabándose mientras el sol se ocultaba cada vez más entre las montañas. A este punto la mayoría de los animales del circo ya habían sido puestos en cuarentena cuando los pingüinos pudieron notar que no podían para de rascarse. El primero en caer fue Marty, que al no poder aguantar las ganas de rascarse un costado, pensó que iba a estar seguro detrás del último vagón del tren… pero para su des fortunio las aves de blanco y negro nunca le habían quitado un ojo de encima.

-Ah vamos chicos, fue solo una rascadita- Dijo la cebra tratando de no ser atrapado por las aves en esmoquin. Pero esta solo ignoraron su suplica.

Después siguió Vitaly, al ser atrapado rascando sus brazos en su vagón, que como Marty pensó que iba a estar a salvo de los pingüinos. Después siguió Stefano, que fue encuarentenado por solo haberse rascado el hocico. Enseguida siguieron los Elefantes. Después las pobres yeguas españolas. Siguieron los simios. Y al final fueron Julien y Sonia… la verdad es que Julien solo estaba dando vueltas sobre la espalda peluda de Sonia mientras le decía piropos _lindos,_ pero como siempre los pingüinos no se iban a arriesgar.

Al final solo quedaron Alex con Gia y Melman con Gloria, que trataron de evitar las frías miradas de los pingüinos… ¡dios!, sentían que estaban en una prisión, donde los pingüinos eran los guardias y ellos los pobres e inocentes prisioneros.

-Creo que ya no nos ven- Dijo Alex mientras asomaba su cabeza por una esquina del último vagón.

Alex se mantuvo vigilante por un momento, pero regreso la mirada a su novia al oír una serie de gruñidos y quejidos.

-Ahhh… ¿Gia?- Pregunto muy confuso y temeroso el león al ver como la bella jaguar no podía parar de rascar su brazos.

-¡AAAhhh!, lo siento Alex pero ya no aguantaba la picazón-

-Entonces tú…-

-No Alex, no tengo esas pequeñas pestes… no lo sé, solo me dio comezón en el brazo… mucha comezón… Alex tienes que creerme- Suplico la jaguar mientras sujetaba los brazos del león y le daba una mirada de _"Por favor…"_.

Alex la miro a los ojos durante unos segundos con una mirada indecisa, pero después de unos segundos, que para Gia fueron años, tomo su decisión.

-… Te creo Gia-

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la felina, pero no duro mucho cuando los dos felinos oyeron a…

-¿Qué pasa aquí jipi?-

-¡Skipper!... ah, ¿pasar?, ¿pasar de qué?, aquí no pasa nada – Respondió algo nervioso Alex mientras trataba de ocultar a Gia detrás suyo pues sabía que los pingüinos no serían tan considerados.

-¿Seguro?, yo juraría que estabas aquí con Gia…- Dijo Skipper que ahora portaba un traje anaranjado que lo cubría por completo, con unas botas y guantes negros, y con una máscara con un visor rectangular transparente.

-¡¿Qué?, no, no, no...Gia esta por ahí lejos-

La comezón Gia regreso y ella no pudo evitar rascarse un poco más sus brazos, lo que ella y Alex no sabían era que Cabo y Rico se acercaban por detrás de los felinos, ambos portando igualmente un traje como Skipper. Las dos aves pudieron ver como Gia seguía rascando sus brazos, ahora ya casi sacando las garras, mientras sacaba un poco su mirada por encima del hombro de Alex, que seguía evadiendo las sospechas de Skipper.

-Aja… Claro jipi, sabes fue entretenida la charla… pero ya basta, llévensela muchachos, Ah, y sean gentiles-

Alex volteo para observar como las dos aves tomaban cada uno una mano de Gia y la guiaban hacia el vagón de contención.

-Por aquí por favor- Dijo Cabo muy amablemente a la felina.

-Gia, ¡No!, espera- Dijo Alex mientras trataba de detener a los pingüinos, pero fue detenido cuando Skipper se puso enfrente de él al dar un gran salto mortal.

-¡Alto ahí, jipi!, o tendré que llevarte a ti también-

-¡Bien!, ¡pues hazlo!- Dijo muy firme en su decisión de no dejar sola a su novia.

-Como quieras…-

Así la pareja de felinos fue encerrada en él, ahora muy apretado, vagón de contención.

Ahora todos pudieran pensar que solo quedarían Melman y Gloria… pero no duraron mucho después de que Alex y Gia fueran atrapados, pues mientras Melman y Gloria buscaban unas mantas en los vagones de carga, Melman tropezó por accidente con una caja llena de frasco con polvo pica-pica. La caja llevaba grabada _"Propiedad de Rico. No Tocar",_ dios a saber para qué quería eso el ave.

Seguramente ya se imaginaran el resultado; Melman y Gloria, más polvo pica-pica, más los pingüinos, igual a… ¡CUARENTENA!

-Qué tal va ese insecticida Kowalski- Dijo el líder emplumado, quitándose el casco mientras se acercaba por detrás de su amigo y subordinado.

-Sí… ya casi Skipper-

-Y dime Kowalski… ¿ya revisaste a los _sujetos?_-

-Oh, es cierto, lo siento Skipper pero no he tenido tiempo con lo del pesticida y los trajes- Dijo Kowalski algo avergonzado por que se le hubiera olvidado algo tan importante.

-Bueno… apresúrate soldado, creo que no todos estarán infectados… o tal vez si porque los encerramos a todos juntos… pero ya que-

El sol ya casi se metía, ahora el horizonte estaba pintado de un hermoso tono naranja y rojo. Los animales se empujaban en el vagón tratando de buscar algo de espacio. Los pingüinos entraron por una escotilla del vagón lleno de los… _infectados,_ mientras aun portaban sus trajas anaranjados, y se pararon sobre una pila de altas cajas de madera.

-Bien chicos, parece que por fin van a salir de este encierro- Dijo Skipper con su habitual calma y autoridad.

-Ya era hora- Exclamo la cebra Marty muy impaciente y fastidiado.

-Bien ahora, veamos, los examinaremos uno por uno para asegurarnos de que tienen pulgas, para no mal gastar el insecticida… ahora veamos quien será primero… ¡Tú!, la foca- Exclamo mientras señalaba con la aleta a Stefano.

-¡Soy un leone Marino!- Dijo algo molesto.

-Lo que sea…-

-Está bien, ya voy… ah, espera, déjame ponerme presentable- Dijo Stefano mientras se detenía y sacaba su última hoja _humectante. _

-Espera ahí foca… ¿qué es lo que tienes ahí?- Paro en seco a Stefano el pingüino Skipper mientras miraba muy sospechoso la hoja entre las patas del león marino.

-¿Qué?, ¿Esto?, es solo una hoja humectante del bosque-

Skipper bajo de la caja y se acercó a Stefano, tomo la hoja de entre sus patas y la examino con mucho cuidado para estar seguro…

-Kowalski, ¿Esto es lo que creo que es?- Dijo mientras le enseñaba la hoja al inteligente pingüino.

Kowalski tomo la hoja y la examino con sumo cuidado.

-Oh-Oh- Dijo Melman que también pudo ver la hoja, y que gracias a haber sido el medico brujo de la reserva de África por un tiempo, pudo reconocer la yerba de inmediato.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa Melman?- Pregunto algo preocupado Alex. Sin embargo la respuesta de la jirafa nunca vino pues era el turno de intervenir de Kowalski.

-Si Skipper… esto es… ¡Hiedra Venenosa!-

-¡¿Hiedra Venenosa?- Exclamaron todos los _infectados _al mismo tiempo.

-¡SI!, parece ser que algún listillo no sabe distinguir entre un inofensiva hoja y está molesta pequeña que tenemos aquí… y me parece que todos los listillos son ustedes porque apostaría mis alas a que casi todos la usaron, ¿O no?- Skipper se veía muy molesto porque resultaba que al final no habían pulgas… solo el descuido e ignorancia de todos.

Todos los animales agacharon su cabeza apenados por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que se estaban untando, pensando ellos que era una maravilla natural. Por sus caras Skipper pudo saber que, si, en efecto, todos… bueno, casi todos, habían usado la yerba.

-Bien…- Skipper dio un gran suspiro de decepción y fastidio -… Ahora, quien fue el _Genio_ que trajo esto- Dijo aun molesto mientras levantaba la hoja y la mostraba a los presentes.

Todos los animales circenses sabían bien quien les había dado la yerba… pero no podían ni querían delatar a su amiga. No fue necesario que nadie digiera nada, pues sus miradas empezaron a mirar hacia Gia y Alex…bueno, a Gia, pero Alex estaba junto a ella.

Siguiendo las miradas de todo Skipper empezó a acercarse a los felinos, pasando su fría y amenazadora mirada a de uno a otro. Finalmente parecía que se había decidido por Gia, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse más Alex se puso entre él y su novia.

-¡Fui yo!- Grito el león muy decidido y sin miedo alguno.

-¿Tú, pantaloncillos de campana?- Cuestiono Skipper no muy convencido de la confesión del león.

-Si… pensé que sería un excelente sustituto de acondicionador… pero me equivoque- Dijo fingiendo estar muy arrepentido.

-… Bien, para su suerte chicos esto se soluciona fácil, Kowalski, ve preparando una piscina llena de avena… la sabes de donde sacarla- Ordeno Skipper.

Kowalski en seguida salió por la escotilla del techo del vagón seguido por Cabo, al estar afuera ambos abrieron las puertas, dejando salir a los…_inocentes. _

-¿Avena?- Pregunto algo incrédulo Marty.

-Si Marty, la avena es excelente para quitar los efectos de la hiedra venenosa- Dijo Melman haciendo uso de sus conocimientos de _médico_.

-Y de dónde sacaran tanta- Volvió a preguntar Marty.

-No sé preocupen… la sacaremos de lo que guarda Rico, al chico le gusta mucho esa cosa- Dijo Skipper con una sonrisa en su pico, mientras sujetaba a Rico, quien trataba desesperadamente de detener a Kowalski y a Cabo.

-Tranquilo Rico, la necesitamos… pero siéntete libre de agradecerle a Alex por que se acabara tu avena-

Al instante un muy molesto Rico regurgito una catana de madera y se abalanzó sobre el león dándole su _merecido_, vengando así a su amada avena.

Pasaron unas horas en lo que todos los que habían sido afectados por la yerba habían tomado un curativo baño en avena. Ya era de noche y ya todos descansaban muy a gusto y cómodos en sus camas… bueno, casi todos.

-Aly lo siento tanto, tanto de veras- Decía una muy triste y avergonzada Gia.

Alex se encontraba acostado sobre su montón de paja dentro de su vagón y de Gia. Tenía el brazo y pie derechos vendados y el ojo izquierdo morado.

-Ya te dije Gia, no te preocupes… jamás dejaría que te metieras en un problema… fuera grande o pequeño- Dijo Alex dando una tierna sonrisa a la felina mientras trataba de aliviar su culpa.

-Jipi melenudo…-

Ambos felinos voltearon a la puerta de su vagón para ver como Skipper entraba junto con un cabizbajo Rico.

-… Rico quiere pedirte perdón por… bueno, se le paso un poco la mano, verdad Rico-

Rico se acercó a Alex y Gia y con una cara de _"Lo siento" _Dijo…

-Shi… Lo shiento mucho- Dijo el pingüino con un tono de arrepentimiento.

-…Ah, no importa Rico, no tuviste la culpa…- Alex volteo a ver a su bella novia –_NADIE _la tuvo- Dijo en otro intento de aliviar la culpa de Gia, que de hecho parecía haber funcionado pues ella ya le daba una tierna sonrisa.

Las dos aves salieron del vagón, pero antes de que Skipper saliera volteo a ver a Alex y él a él.

-… por cierto… Bien hecho Jipi- Dijo la monja líder mientras le guiñaba un ojo al león, dándole a entender que él ya sabía lo que él había hecho por Gia.

Alex quiso decir algo pero Skipper ya se había marchado. Así los dos felinos quedaron solos…

-Eres el mejor Aly- Dijo Gia mientras abrazaba a Alex.

-… Gia… ¡Auch!- Se quejó Alex pues le dolía el pecho por los moretones causados por la catana de Rico.

-Uy, lo siento- Dijo recuperando su tristeza.

-No importa- Le dio un gentil y cariñoso beso en la frente, con lo que ella sonrió y recostó su cabeza con cuidado sobre el pecho del león.

Así los dos felinos quedaron profundamente dormidos con una sonrisa en su rostro, junto con el resto de los animales circenses. Después de un duro y… complicado día.

* * *

Primero que nada ¡Gracias! a todos por haberse tomado un rato en leer mi historia.

Bueno ese fue el primer capitulo... ¿Qué tal?

Bueno si les gusto dejen riviews (que no afectaran el que suba o no otro capitulo... pero se agradecerian) den le manita arriba... a no, eso no, jeje.

**Notas: **

1. Como veran, (con este capitulo), **ALGUNOS **de mis capitulos se veran un poco influenciados por la serie _los pinguinos de madagascar, _pero aun así solo sera una pequeña influencia.

2. Decidi que el pinguino Rico tendria una personalidad más parecida ala de la serie (Psicopata-infantil), que ala de las peliculas (Psicopata-Serio), pues la primera me gusta más ;)


	3. Tiempo de Cambio Pt1

**Bueno helo aquí disfruten y perdón por la tardanza. **

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Tiempo de Cambio**

Era una hermosa mañana, corría una refrescante brisa que agradaba a cualquiera. Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana, el sol aun no salía pero se podía observar como el horizonte del oeste estaba más claro e iluminado que el de su opuesto, lo que indicaba que el sol estaba por asomar sus cálidos rayos en cualquier momento, para así iluminar todo aquello bajo la plenitud del cielo.

La noche anterior había sido una inolvidable para cientos de familias del apacible estado de Virginia pues el inigualable_ Circo Zaragoza _tubo la dicha de presentarse en una de tantas ciudades de aquel pintoresco lugar.

Fue un espectáculo para recordarse toda la vida. Animales realizando actos increíbles e insólitos, como el caso de los felinos trapecistas, un grupo de perros patinadores… ¡Con cohetes!, unas _balas de cañón animal_, entre otros… Ah, y como olvidar el acto de apertura para toda esta maravilla al ojo, el insólito e inexplicable acto de un tigre que era capaz de atravesar aros del tamaño de anillos y además ¡Envueltos en llamas!, todo esto acompañado de una gran cantidad de extravagantes luces de neón en una hermosa diversidad de colores que resaltaban cada acto y de alguna manera lo hacían más increíble y genial de lo que ya eran.

Todo esto aconteció la noche anterior y ahora todos los actores del circo dormían cómodamente cada uno en su propio vagón de tren. El transporte de toneladas de peso recorría las vías cercanas a la frontera de entre los estados de Virginia y Carolina del Norte para así poder continuar con su siguiente parada en la fabulosa Florida. La locomotora iba a buena velocidad siendo conducida por… ¡Nadie!

En el interior de la locomotora, en la cabina, un cuarteto de pingüinos dormían sobre camas improvisadas que constaban de cajas con algunas mantas o algunos simplemente dormían donde pudieran, ya sea sobre alguna silla, o caja de herramientas vacía. Había un despertador que marcaba las cinco cincuenta y nueve de la mañana y estaba a solo un minuto de sonar la alarma ya pre-establecida un día antes…

Justo unos segundos antes de que la alarma pudiera sonar una aleta emplumada presiono el botón de apagado.

-Nada como ganarle al despertador, no chicos… ¿Chicos?- Dijo Skipper al levantarse mientras estiraba sus aletas y patas, pero al ver que su _escuadrón _seguía profunda y cómodamente dormidos una expresión molesta se apodero de su rostro.

Su tropa era un escuadrón capaz, inteligente, fuerte, hábil, pero… ¿Por qué no podían madrugar un solo día, eh?

_Aquí vamos de nuevo…_ Pensó el líder de los pingüinos.

Skipper tomo una corneta, de esas que parecen un aerosol con una bocina encima, volvió a mirar a sus chicos para ver si había habido un cambio, pero no, así que levanto lo más alto que pudo el infame aparato y presiono el botón que tenía hasta arriba.

Un estruendoroso y doloroso sonido resonó en la locomotora y aun peor fue su efecto por el eco del pequeño y cerrado lugar.

Los, anteriormente dormidos, pingüinos saltaron de sus camas totalmente desorientados y asustados, las expresiones de sus rostros eran verdaderamente graciosas, una mezcla entre preocupación y sueño.

El pobre Kowalski callo de su Cama/Caja al duro y frio piso de metal, pero su dolor no acabo ahí pues un desorientado cabo le callo de lleno en la espalda.

-¡Aaawww!…- Grito aun entre sueño el intelectual pingüino al sentir un _pesado _dolor sobre su columna.

Por su parte Rico se había exaltado tanto por la sorpresa que regurgito una carga de TNT, o dinamita como se le conoce más comúnmente, y ahora estaba atareado apagando la ya, curiosamente, encendida mecha. Al no poder apagar la ya casi terminada mecha el pingüino no tuvo otra idea más que lanzar el explosivo por la cuadrada ventana de la cabina. La dinamita dio unos cuantos giros en el aire antes de caer en un rio cercano a las vías del tren, y después de unos segundos… ¡BOOM!, ¡la carga detono!, pero su estruendo se redujo al estar bajo el agua por lo cual no despertó a nadie en los vagones del tren.

-…No era la reacción que esperaba…pero al menos ya están despiertos…- Dijo Skipper a sus muchachos que al ver que había sido él el que había causado el alarmante sonido no pudieron evitar estar avergonzados por sus acciones.

-Lo siento Skipper- Respondió Cabo aun ligeramente adormilado y con la cabeza agachada.

-No te disculpes cabo, solo necesitan tener más iniciativa… y levantarse temprano- Dijo el líder de los trajeados mientras ponía sus aletas atrás de su espalda y caminaba enfrente de la ya formada fila de pingüinos.

-Pero Skipper, la preparación de las últimas funciones ha sido agotador- Explico en su defensa Kowalski.

-No es escusa señores, cuando el deber nos llama, nosotros debemos responder ese llamado… bueno, basta de discusiones sin punto, llevemos a este bebe a su siguiente destino chicos- El pico de Skipper se llenó con una complacida sonrisa al terminar su oración.

El resto de la tropa también se entusiasmó y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos puestos.

-¡Cabo!, ¡Dale!- Ordeno Skipper y de inmediato el pequeño pingüino encendió una grabadora, que después de unos segundos empezó su alboroto.

_Papanamericano._

Los pingüinos realizaban sus tareas al ritmo de la música, muy movidos y… claro, divertidos. Era curioso como una ardua tarea podía volverse simple y hasta podía ser disfrutada.

Kowalski apago su nuevo e ingenioso sistema de "Piloto Automático Para Trenes" o como el abreviaba _P.A.P.T. _que había sido quien había conducido toda la noche anterior para poder darle un descanso ala pequeña parvada, y así tomo los controles de la gran locomotora. Rico y Cabo abrían, cerraban y reparaban todas las válvulas de vapor de la cabina, siendo rápidos y eficaces en su labor. Los dos pingüinos saltaban, rebotaban y se deslizaban por todo el lugar, casi solo se veían dos manchones negros y blancos volar por toda la cabina. Skipper solo supervisaba todas las tareas y, desde el parabrisas de la locomotora, le daba indicaciones a Kowalski de adonde se dirigía la locomotora, adonde dar vuelta y demás.

Mientras tanto, En el vagón de Alex y Gia…

-¡Arrrgghh!, ¡Que se callen!- Se quejaba un molesto y enfadado león.

-Olvídalo Ali… *Bostezo*… mejor duérmete…- Dijo la adormilada Jaguar a su novio.

-¡No puedo!, ¿esas monjas no saben que algunos queremos dormir?- Respondió Alex que ahora estaba de pie en su vagón y trataba de asomarse por una de las rejillas del vagón para ver si observaba a las pequeñas aves, con la esperanza de decirles una que otra cosa sobre lo valioso que era el sueño para él.

-Déjalos…solo están trabajando…espero_…_- Gia esperaba que los pingüinos estuvieran realmente en algo importante, y no jugando solamente… naaa, eso no podía ser, en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocer a los pingüinos nunca los había visto distraerse de sus _labores _con cosas como juegos, además, en el tiempo que las aves tuvieran libre solo seguían organizándose o entrenando y, según ellos, debes en cuando realizaban _juegos, _que para el gusto de Gia eran demasiado violentos para ser considerados así.

-Ok, ya no voy a soportarlo más- Alex abrió la puerta de su vagón, dejando entrar todo el aire frio que, a la velocidad del tren, se sentía como un huracán en el rostro y pelaje de Alex. Después de unos incomodos segundos Alex pudo abrir sus ojos, que se habían cerrado por el golpe del aire, y asomo su cabeza en dirección al corazón del tren.

-¡¿Pero qué haces Alex?!- Cuestiono la felina después de salir de un pequeño ataque de escalofríos por el aire helado que había inundado el lugar.

-Voy a tener una pequeña charla con esas aves-

El molesto felino saco sus garras y las clavo en una de las paredes del exterior de su vagón. Al salir cerró la puerta ignorando las advertencias de su compañera.

-Me van a oír….- Dijo con un ceño fruncido.

Mientras tanto en la locomotora los pingüinos…

-Así que tu aparatose ese si funciono Kowalski- Menciono el más joven de los pingüinos, mas a manera de pregunta.

-En efecto Cabo, debo admitir que me sorprende un poco que haya funcionado sin problemas durante toda la noche, había un 70 por ciento de posibilidades de que fallara- Respondió kowalski sin parecer preocupado por ese "pequeño" de posibilidades de catástrofe.

En cambio Cabo no se lo tomo muy bien.

-¿Qué eso no es peligroso Kowalski?- Pregunto preocupado el pequeño pingüino que ahora reconsideraba el haber dejado su suerte toda la noche a un "posible" defectuoso aparato.

-Para nada joven Cabo, cualquier por ciento superior a uno es bueno- Dijo Skipper con igual despreocupación y con una sonrisa de "No pasa nada" en su pico.

-Bueno, como va ese fuego Kowlaski-

-Mmm… se mantiene Skipper, aunque me preocupa un poco el sistema de ventilación de la caldera, ya me ha parecido que se está obstruyendo… mejor realizare más diagnostico-

-Mmm, Rico ayúdalo, no hay nada peor que una tubería tapada-

Los pingüinos fueron interrumpidos por unos fuertes golpeteos en la escotilla del techo de la cabina. De inmediato los pingüinos entraron en posiciones, Kowalski y Cabo alado de la escotilla subidos a unas cajas y tuberías, Rico en el centro de la pequeña habitación con un bazuca recién regurgitada apuntando a la escotilla y Skipper listo para lo que sea.

Sin embargo cuando las dos aves abrieron la escotilla no fue lo que todos esperaban. Un gran felino con su pelaje cubierto de negro callo de cara justo en el centro de la cabina.

-¡Eh!, Tranquilos chicos, es solo nuestro amigo el jipi, ¿dime que te trae a esta hora por aquí?- Pregunto el líder de las aves.

Alex se levantó y empezó a sacudir lo negro de su pelaje que la columna de humo que emanaba de la locomotora le dejo. Al instante empezó a explicar muy enojado la situación al líder de los trajeados que no se lo tomo muy bien y empezó una ruidosa discusión con el felino.

Mientras la discusión continuaba todas las aves dejaron sus labores para apoyar a su líder, sin embargo… las calderas empezaron a dar un gran chillido, de verdad estruendoso que ya no pudo ser ignorado más tiempo. Todos los presentes pusieron su atención en la fuente del escándalo con una ceja levantada… o bueno, si es que tuvieran cejas.

-K-kowalski, ¿qué está pasando?- Pregunto algo preocupado el líder de las aves.

-¡Oh No!, Tenía razón Skipper la caldera si se estaba obstruyendo- Respondió muy Alarmado el alto pingüino.

-Bueno que esperas Kowalski, a repararlo- Skipper no aparto su vista del fuego mientras daba la orden.

-No, no lo entiendes Skipper la presión aumentaba cada segundo que pasa dentro de la caldera, cualquier intento por desobstruirla en estos momentos terminaría muy mal, ¡MUY MAL!- La ave incrementaba cada vez más su distancia entre la caldera mientras daba su explicación, con aletas extendidas empujando a sus, ahora preocupados, compañeros mientras retrocedía.

-…Kowalski, Opciones… ¡OPCIONES!-

* * *

**Bueno primero que nada quiero disculparme por no haber publicado en un tiempo… no, no hay escusas, solo lo siento.**

**Como ya habrán deducido este capítulo tendrá parte dos que tratare de publicar pronto :P**

**Ahora, ¿Qué les pareció, lo amaron, odiaron, les aburrió? La verdad ciento que no les cumplí con este capítulo… pero bueno, Dejen sus comentarios para saber que tengo que cambiar para hacer de su lectura más placentera XD**

**Por cierto, ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto un poco más dinámico, Eh? Después de publicar la segunda parte de este capítulo tengo dos ideas para el tercer capítulo (La segunda parte cuenta como uno) eh aquí los títulos:**

"**El día de san Valentín"**

"**Todos contra Kowalski"**

**Entonces, ¿Cuál les parece más llamativo? Dejen su opinión para ayudarme a decidir que será el Tercer capítulo X)**

**Bueno para acabar los reviews…**

**GGM129: Gracias por dejar el primer review +w+ y que bueno que te gusto grax por lo de la manita arriba jeje XD.**

**ASHKORE15: Graxias por tu review y que bueno que ese sentimiento te dio el primer cap, esa era la idea, grax =)**

**Elceptimoarte: Gracias por leer mi historia y por tu review ;)**

**Realmex: Gracias, que bueno que te gusto =)**

**ice6783: Gracias por tu review, de verdad perdona si te decepciona este cap… si siento que no fue de lo mejor =P, pero si te gusta pues entonces cumpli mi labor X)**

**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan: Muy interesante tu review también… pero a lo de tu pregunta, pues te planeado algo así, pero me reservo los spoilers ;)**

**Umeki-Nara: Gracias por leerme ;D y a lo de Melman y Gloria…mmm… pues sí, linda pareja, tratare de hacerlos aparecer más en mi historia así como enfatizar su relación ;)**

**Agustin: Gracias por tu review y…. SABEEE! ;)**

**tentenxneji4ever: Grax y que bueno que te gusto la historia espero que esta también te guste.**

**Guest: SABEEE… XD**

**Dany: Gracias por tu review, y a mí también me gusta el GiaxAlex, ya quiero que salga Madagascar 4 solo para ver cómo es su relación ;)**

**DarkEffect: Gracias por leer que bueno que te gusto XD**

**Boy: Gracias por leer y por qué te gusto ;)**

**Guest: Gracias por tu review y lo de AlexXGia… pues claro XD**

**Chicon: Grax por leer a mi también me fascina que hayas dejado un review XD**

**Android: Gracias men… y si "yo Capishco" ;]**

**RainSlayerraul: Graxias y pues aquí tienes ;)**

**Yosoy: Grax y aquí tienes XD**

**Andres02: Graxias… ¿Verdad que si fue lindo? XD**

**Jeronimo: Graxias y espero que siga bueno ;)**

**Elizz: Felicidades como eres el último review que tengo antes de publicar este cap te ganaste… UN AUTO!... nah, no es cierto perdón ); pero ya en serio de veras Graxias por leer mi fic y de veras gracias por que pienses asi de él (; en cuanto a los pinguinos, pues a mí también me gustan más los de las series X) están mejor verdad? Nuevamente gracias… sorry por lo de la mala broma jeje…**

**Bueno mis amados lectores me despido y nuevamente perdón si a alguien lo decepcione con este cap pero ya quería publicar en esta historia, prometo que se pondrá mejor ;)… pues sin más ni más nos vemos, BYE!**


End file.
